1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for milling and drilling a workpiece. More particularly, this invention relates to an improved milling and drilling apparatus which keeps the workpiece at a fixed inclination for maximum efficiency and optimum performance.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Large, table-based drilling and milling apparatus are well known. Further, it is known to incline the workpiece at an angle to encourage the removal of chips and other metal debris. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,102,592 and 5,078,256. In addition, the use of a movable or variably-inclinable work table is also known. See U.S. Pat. No. 4,705,438. However, the need exists for a large milling and drilling device which is more simplistic in its construction and includes a minimal number of moving parts to prolong operational life. Furthermore, the need exists for a large drilling/milling apparatus which provides for optimum protection of the moving parts from falling chips and other debris.